


Road Bump

by Anonymous



Series: Unpopular characters and rare pairings [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Snape Appreciation Month, Young Lily Evans - Freeform, Young Severus Snape, snapeloveposts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Day 7: Pre-Hogwarts YearsSeverus and the Evans girl didn't hit off easily.





	Road Bump

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and written in 15 minutes.

Severus and the Evans girl didn't hit off easily. Might have something to do with Severus dropping a branch on her sister. Severus was so frustrated after that, he could cry from it. He had just met a witch and she hated him because he snapped at her rude sister. At this rate, he'll probably not make any friends. There would be no one to throw pebbles into the stinky river with, no one to walk around aimlessly arms over shoulders with, no one to beat back Boris whenever he came to brawl. He won't even find anyone to collect plants and insects with him so he could practice making Potions. 

Why did he get angry so easily all the time? Even Tobias had his good moods. Severus just went around waiting for someone to pick a fight with him. That Evans girl wouldn't like that. Her clothes were too clean and she made flowers sprout instead of throwing things at people. He would have to do better.

Later that week, Severus saw the girl on the swings. He ran to her when he saw she was alone.

"Hullo." He said. She looked up confused. Girls forget things so quickly. "You're a witch."

"Petunia said you're playing a mean trick on me," Lily said uncertainly.

Severus drew himself tall. " _Tuney_ is stupid looking."

She got up and left in a huff. "You're stupid looking," she called over her shoulder. Severus would kick himself if he could. 

The next time Severus saw her, he pretended not to know her. He was playing with the gritty mud near the river bank. At first it was without purpose just to show Evans how much he doesn't care whether or not she was there. After a while, he noticed that he gathered a lot of mud and he began shaping them into different sized boxes. His mother's books' drawings had faded but Severus already knew what castles look like so he just had to make it more magical.

"What's that?" Said a voice and suddenly Severus remembered he wasn't by himself.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he announced building a miniature mort.

She gasped coming to kneel next to him. "There's a school? For us- you?"

"For us. Not your sister, though," he couldn't help but add. "She's not magical."

"She is!"

Severus got curious. "Really? What does she do? I make fire a lot and you fly."

"Make fire? That's dangerous," the girl said though she didn't sound scared. "I don't know but if I'm a... witch then she's a witch."

"She's a witch alright," Severus said darkly. The girl smiled and he continued, "A witch with a B." This time when the girl stormed away, Severus knew he would have to find a magical way to kick himself. 

A month later and he had all but given up on friendship. These days he spent all his time in his room reading his mother's forbidden books. It was a little scary and sometimes he couldn't sleep from the images but he had already gone through her good books twice. Today was a Sunday and all of Cokeworth went to church to pray. Severus escaped his home before his father could force him to hail Mary. He went to the playground expecting it to be empty but the Evans girl was lying on ground killing the grass with magic. Severus couldn't stop himself from going to her.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Tuney said I'm too evil to go to church. She said I'll burn right up."

"Have you been to church before?" She nodded. "Well you're always a witch so if you haven't burn before...."

The girl smiled. Severus sat next to her. "Is it real?" She asked in a small voice. "Tuney says it's not real."

"It's real for us. She won't understand. She just a mu- muggle."

"Can you tell me about Hogswart?"

Severus wanted to throw pebbles instead but he began telling her about everything he knew.


End file.
